leasrandomstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elektra Harrison
Elektra Harrison is a main character on Lea's version of Glee. She is first introduced in Pilot, the first episode of Season One. She was involved in the school merge from Carmel High School to McKinley High School after Carmel was burst into flames during a weekend gas explosion along with classmates Karrie Saunders, Tiffany Brown, and more. Elektra is often described as a talented, driven, yet indecisive woman. Though she is young, she's unsure of what she wants be when she grows up. She once promised her parents to go to college straight after high school, but feels like she'll back out of the deal when senior year comes. Through her extensive history of being hesitant, she has always been sure of one thing. She doesn't know how, but she knows she wants to end up a famous singer or actress, preferably on Broadway. Season One Elektra is a main character with multiple storylines throughout the season. In Pilot, she is first seen strutting down the hallways of McKinley High School as her new classmates look on, the slow motion moment ending up as just being one of Lucas Myers' daydreams. He starts crushing on her after Elektra accepts his offer to give her a tour of the school. She catches on after he kisses her cheek, but she doesn't feel the same way. Later in the episode, Elektra is stopped halfway through her glee club audition by Will Schuester who is blown away by her voice. He then announces her addition to the club. She spends the rest of the episode making new friends like Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Layla Brooke, and more while continuing her friendship with Tiffany Brown, a classmate from Carmel. In Say It Loud, Elektra attends her first glee club meeting. She has her first encounter with Rebecca Arnett after being called out for sitting in her seat, later moving to another and hitting it off. Elektra describes their meeting as magical, leading to a flashback from her middle school days. The flashback shows a young version of Elektra searching Google for photos of two women kissing, only to find none, followed by a dream sequence of her kissing one of her old classmates, Kamilla Johnson. Later in the flashback, she confesses her feelings for Kamilla on their last day of sixth grade and kisses her. Elektra also had a crush on Tiffany in the seventh grade. This reveals a lot about her sexuality. When she comes back to reality, she realizes what she feels for Rebecca is a lot similar to the feeling she got when she first started liking Kamilla. Elektra avoids Rebecca for the rest of the episode in the hopes of losing her newfound crush on her. In Cheerios, Mercedes Jones gets Elektra a Cheerios audition, McKinley's cheerleading team, after catching her dancing on her own in the school auditorium. Tiffany advises her not to after doing her research on what Sue Sylvester does to her cheerleaders during training, but Elektra insists and goes through with it. She makes the team and ends up in Cheerios practice every day after school. During their lunch period, Rebecca confronts Elektra on why she hasn't been in glee with sectionals right around the corner. She quickly notices her Cheerios uniform and realizes it may be the reason. Feeling betrayed, Rebecca leaves and tells the rest of the club, describing Elektra as a beautiful girl who decided to waste her talents on a superficial team that will most likely ruin her. Will decides to take matters into his own hands and talk Elektra into rejoining the glee club, succeeding. She returns and apologizes to the club during their first meeting in over a week. They accept her apology and shower her with hugs. In Preparation, Jordan and Joyce Harrison, Elektra's parents, are introduced. Elektra is having a conversation with Tiffany and Rebecca at her locker when Finn Hudson gropes her. She reports him and ends up in the office with him and both their parents. After interviewing Tiffany and Rebecca, Principal Figgins struggles to believe her and decides not to suspend Finn, even after he confesses. Elektra's parents are angered and threaten to sue McKinley, but Elektra manages to calm them down. Will finds out about the situation and decides to use sectionals to bring awareness to rape and sexual assault in schools, no matter the possible consequences. Elektra invites Rebecca over after she tells her she has an idea on what they should do. They get to her house where they write anti-rape and feminist sayings over a couple of Elektra's plain white t-shirts they plan on revealing at the end of their routine. After cleaning up, Elektra thanks Rebecca for being a good friend and helping her through such an important time in her life. She then kisses her, causing her to panic. She tells Rebecca to leave and so she does, but it doesn't make things any better. The next day, Elektra makes it her goal to ignore Rebecca and does just that. Tiffany notices something is wrong with her and questions her about it, but ends up getting a lie for an answer. Elektra tells her she's okay and proceeds to the glee club where she shows them the shirts her and Rebecca made. Will immediately approves and sends them off to get tailored for each of their sizes. In Calm Before The Storm, Mercedes begs Elektra to rejoin the Cheerios after realizing the team was going downhill and was in no way ready for the national cheerleading competition in two weeks. Returning to the Cheerios, would allow her to miss sectionals and compete with the Cheerios. Elektra feels for her, but decides to stick to the glee club, putting her on Sue's Hit List. Later in the day, she gets home to see Joyce waiting for her in the kitchen. Kianna Harrison, Elektra's cousin, recently booking a recurring role on a big name network sparks a conversation about her future. Joyce urges her not to end up like Kianna after finding out that she never graduated college, emphasizing the importance of getting a degree. After their long conversation, Elektra can't help but think about what her life will be like in ten years and doesn't see good things happening for her. She becomes paranoid and starts searching the internet for college brochures to hoard for the next few years. Later in the episode, Rebecca locks Elektra in a classroom, hoping to finally talk about their kiss. Elektra lies and tells her she did it because she was bored, but Rebecca isn't buying it. Sensing she won't get a genuine answer from her, she unlocks the door and lets her go. Elektra feels stupid for lying to her and breaks down in the bathroom. She comes out to Tiffany after she finds her crying in the stall. In Sectionals, the New Directions prepare for their first competition since the school merge with Carmel. Will calls an emergency meeting after receiving an e-mail from an anonymous member of Vocal Adrenaline, Carmel's newly revived show choir group, sparking a rivalry. After the meeting, Elektra and Tiffany walk to her locker together and tell each other about their days. Considering how stressed Elektra seems, Tiffany calls for a girl's night, but she turns it down to rest for the competition. Sectionals finally comes around and the New Directions have never been more ready. Elektra is doing her makeup in the bathroom when Rebecca walks in. They greet each other and don't speak after that. Elektra decides she's had enough of her own self doubt and brings up their kiss, pouring her heart out to Rebecca. She doesn't say or do anything except kiss Elektra and they smile at each other after pulling away. Patricia Lu runs into the bathroom and tells them it's time to perform and so they leave the bathroom hand-in-hand. The New Directions perform a mashup of Firework, Rise Up, and ABC, leading to a second consecutive first place win at sectionals. Rebecca and Elektra are seen being affectionate with each other during the club's celebratory dinner at a local restaurant at the end of the episode. In Hiding, Rebecca asks Elektra out at her locker and she says yes. They are officially girlfriends, but Elektra makes it clear she doesn't want anyone to know after pushing Rebecca away when she tries to kiss her. During their first meeting since their win at sectionals, Will puts everyone in the glee club in pairs for their very first duet assignment. Elektra is paired with Rachel Berry and Rebecca with Patricia. She knows exactly what to sing, but doesn't wanna tell Rebecca after she asks. She decides to keep her song choice from Elektra herself. Later that week, Rebecca is over at Elektra's house and explains why she doesn't want to publicize their relationship. She explicitly states that she is a lesbian and reveals that she doesn't want people to judge her and that her parents will indefinitely judge her if they were to find out. Rebecca understands and pledges to help keep their relationship a secret until she is ready to come out, but she doesn't want her to feel insecure over something she can't control. The next day, Rachel and Elektra perform Songbird by Fleetwood Mac for their duet assignment. She looks in Elektra's direction the whole song as Rachel harmonizes with her, nearly bringing each other to tears. Rebecca and Patricia perform Nothin' On You by B.O.B., getting the entire room on their feet. After performing, Rebecca tells Elektra she was thinking about her while singing the song. Though nobody realized Songbird was for Rebecca, Elektra is proud of herself for singing about someone she loves in front of outsiders. She considers it a step in the right direction. In We Hate Rachel Berry, Will starts getting the glee club ready for regionals. In order to avoid conflict, he decides to hold auditions open to any members interested in singing lead. Rachel, Rebecca, Patricia, Kurt Hummel, Lionel Marshall, and Dorothy Mace all audition and it is later revealed that Rachel is chosen. Considering the unhealthy amount of solos and attention Rachel already gets, the club is angered by Will's choice. Rachel doesn't see anything wrong with his decision and feels bullied, but Kurt claims they just want equality and says that Elektra should've auditioned because she has a better voice than her. Everyone aside from Elektra, Rebecca, and Patricia decide to protest by not speaking during any of their meetings for the rest of the week, causing Will to have a breakdown in their presence. He sticks by his initial decision, but promises to be more fair when distributing solos after regionals. Everyone involved in the silent protest apologizes to both Will and Rachel for being children and start talking again. The protest sparks a conversation between Rebecca and Elektra about Elektra's talent and how Kurt was right. Elektra doesn't consider herself timid, but she isn't one to consistently sing lead and hog solos. She wishes she could be like Rachel in regards to the special treatment Will gives her, but her humbleness has prevented her from being that kind of person. The next morning, Rebecca has a private talk with Will about Elektra's abilities and tries to convince him to let her share the lead with Rachel. He refuses, but tells her he has an even better idea in mind. In Leader, Will announces that McKinley will be the host of an original musical to open in Spring. Kurt asks when auditions for the lead role will be held, but Will reveals he already has someone set for it. He doesn't want to reveal who they are until they know who they are. He asks Elektra to stay after class and tells her she got the role. Shocked, she hesitates and attempts to change his mind, but fails to change his mind. She keeps the news to herself until her and Rebecca get to her house after school. She admits to meeting with Will behind Elektra's back and feels guilty for putting her in the spotlight knowing it was the last thing she wanted. Elektra can't be mad at her, but she is upset. She speaks to Will during at his office and asks about the musical. She tells him she's up for it, but wants to focus on regionals anything. Will is ecstatic she plans on playing lead and decides to hold off on preparing for the production until after regionals in two weeks as they'll have months to get ready for nationals if they move on. In Realization, Will announces the glee club's next and most significant assignment yet. Following the death of Jordan Ramos, a student who recently committed suicide in the school locker room, he makes it his goal to shift their attention to something positive. With Will able to snag them a last minute performance slot for McKinley's upcoming showcase, he wants to shed light on recent events and base their performance on bullying. He buys them white shirts to write the one they're most insecure about to wear during the show. Elektra immediately has an idea, but isn't sure if she wants to go through with it. Later that day, Rebecca questions her about which word she'll be using. Elektra lies and says she wants to use her nose since it's something she used to be insecure about, but Rebecca doesn't buy it and advises her to use the assignment to warm up to the idea of coming out. They get into an argument after Elektra tells her she feels like she's being forced to come out and goes home. She misses dinner to cry into her pillow while Rebecca sends her text messages apologizing for her actions. During their next club meeting, Will goes around the room and asks each student which word they had chosen. Elektra decides not to share hers which leads him to pulling her back after class. He tries to get it out of her, but she refuses. He doesn't want to force it out of her and lets her go, but is worried. Rebecca waits for Elektra at her locker and apologizes to her when she gets there. She accepts her apology in tears and they make up. In Born This Way, it is the day before the night of the showcase and the New Directions are excited to show the school what they can do. Considering how often they are bullied for simply being in the glee club, they feel good about the performance and what it could mean to the student body, especially their bullies who also be in attendance. Unlike the rest of the club, Elektra makes her shirt at home, her word yet to be revealed. Her and her parents are having dinner when Joyce receives an e-mail about the showcase. She tells Jordan and suggest they come, causing Elektra to panic. She tries to talk them out of it, but she quickly realizes there's nothing she can do about it. She later calls Rebecca and tells her everything, shocking her. Not even she knows what Elektra should do. Elektra thanks her for taking the time to listen and falls asleep. It is finally the day of the showcase and Elektra starts freaking out from the moment she wakes up. She spends the day wondering if she should even perform and decides to hide out and cry in the bathroom just minutes before the New Directions' performance. The club searches everywhere for her and wait to see if she shows up, but decided to go on without her after a few minutes. Halfway through their performance, Elektra successfully sneaks out of the bathroom and takes a moment to watch them. She stands in front of the curtains and takes a deep breath before walking out. She starts singing and steps in front of everyone. She then opens her sweater to reveal her shirt as the others do same, the word 'lesbian' written on it. The crowd gives them a standing ovation while the club hugs Elektra. They head backstage where she explicitly comes out to them and is showered with more hugs. She spots her parents approaching them as she hugs Rebecca and pulls away from her. When they reach her, Jordan tells her that him and Joyce had known for years and give her a long hug. After the showcase, the club goes out for dinner at Breadsticks. In Audition, Mercedes calls Elektra to the gymnasium. Expecting to be asked to rejoin the Cheerios, Elektra is hesitant, but still shows up. When they meet up, Mercedes reveals that Sue is planning to sabotage the New Directions at regionals. During their performance at the showcase, Sue broke into the choir room and planted a hidden camera inside the wall. She plans on sending their routines to another group without their knowledge in the hopes of them being accused of copying. Elektra tells the club at their next meeting, angering everyone.Category:Main Characters